


Dean's Birthday

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1940s, Birthday, F/M, Pie, Surprise Party, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is your boyfriend, and it's his birthday. You want to make it really special, but how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Birthday

You woke up early, excited to get started with your plans. Today was a special day, your boyfriend's birthday. Your boyfriend was Dean Winchester, and you had been hunting together for a year, after Dean and his brother rescued you from a djinn. There had always been sparks between the two of you, however it had taken you being almost killed by a Demon for Dean to take the first step.

Opening your eyes, you realize there is an arm wrapped tight across your belly. Trying to be sneaky, you start to slide underneath, stopping when you felt Dean start to shift. Finally you were free, looking down on the man you would die for. In his sleep, he looked peaceful, so different from the selfless hunter you had come to love. Being hunters, peace in the waking world never seemed possible, especially when you were hunting with the Winchesters.

Quietly dressing, you find your way to the bunkers kitchen, to meet up with Sam, who is Dean's brother and your best friend. He was going to help you get everything ready, while the Angel, Castiel, kept Dean busy.

"Sam, are you sure we can trust Castiel to keep Dean busy? Hopefully he won't drop him off in an alternate reality, like Balthazar did to you. Maybe we could send Dean on an errand instead," you gripe as you fill your coffee cup.

Sam looked up from his bowl of cereal, "(Y/N) you know Castiel just wants to help. This way he helps without messing up anything else. If Dean gets zapped to another reality, at least we know we can get him back."

"Fine," you mumbled, just as you heard rustling behind you. "Cas, thanks for being here so early. You sure you can keep him occupied? "

"Of course," the Angel replied in his deep voice. "I have just the thing to keep him occupied until it's time."

"Time for what," you hear from the doorway. You would know that whiskey smooth voice anywhere, hopefully Dean didn't overhear too much.

"Dean, your awake! Happy Birthday! Hope you don't mind being busy on your birthday. Castiel needed your help today, while Sammy and I will do some research." You lie through your teeth.

Dean seemed surprised that he was going to be doing a job, and then disappointed that nothing special was happening yet. Dean always enjoyed a good party. Yet Dean never turned down a job, so he turned to Castiel, "What's up Doc?"

"Dean you know I'm not a Doctor," Castiel replied, making all of you laugh. You loved his social awkwardness. "Dean, I found a lady with cursed objects, and I need your help finding them and putting them back. (Y/N) and Sam will stay here and help with research."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Waiting until you were sure Dean and Castiel were long gone, you and Sam got down to business. Remembering how much Dean loved his time in 1944 you decided to have a themed party. Good thing you still had your baby, a 1970 Chevelle, otherwise you would have to "borrow" a car. Sam went to get his and Dean's rented suit, while you went to get your dress. You had been planning this for awhile, and had gotten lucky enough to find the perfect vintage dress at the thrift store.Meeting up at the party store, you picked up the order you had made online earlier. Your next stop was the grocery store. There was no way you would serve cake for Dean's Birthday. That man loved pie as much as he loved me and the Impala. You had called ahead and the four pies you had requested were ready and waiting for us. Our last stop, was Bob's burger joint, picking up a bunch of Dean's favorite Bacon Cheeseburgers. You had wanted to do something different, but it was his favorite food. Our errands done, you and Sam headed back to the bunker to get busy decorating.

After spending the last two hours, hanging banners, balloons and streamers, you decide you are finally ready to have Dean and Castiel come back. Instead of a phone, the easiest way to communicate with Castiel was prayer. "Cas, we are ready for you to be on your way back. Just give us about 15 minutes to dress. Thank you so much!"

"Sammy it looks amazing, thanks so much for your help. I m going to get ready now," with that you kiss his cheek and head back to your room. Taking a quick shower, you dry your hair and curl it retro style, and style your makeup 40s style. Grabbing your dress bag, you pull out your amazing dress. Knee length, it was made of emerald silk. It was strapless with a scalloped lace overlay of the same color and slightly flared skirt. It was a gorgeous dress, and you couldn't wait for Dean to see it.

Hearing the bunkers alarm system you rush to the main room, arriving the same time as Sam. Sam looked amazing in his vintage looking, dark tan suit. You couldn't wait to see Dean in his.  
Turning the lights off, you both sit at the table, until you hear Dean. "Son of a bitch, why are the lights out. Sam! Sam, where are you? (Y/N), where are you?

"Surprise," you both yell as you Castiel turns the light back on. You watch as Dean walks down the stairs. He only has eyes for you, never once taking in the decorations, just staring at you. You start fidgeting, hoping he was happy, you know he's never really cared for surprises. He slowly walks over to you, and then suddenly pulls you to him, crushing his mouth against yours.

When he let's you come up for air, he whispers in your ear, (Y/N) you look absolutely breathtaking. I love that dress, but can't wait to take it off you later tonight."

Blushing, you push him away and tell him to go with Sam. Soon it's just you and Castiel, as Sam went to show Dean his clothes.

"So Cas, how did the day go," you ask while opening up a bottle of beer.

Castiel started to reply then shook his head, "It was different. I've never dealt with cursed objects before. The letter opener tried to kill me."

Feeling sorry for Cas, you started to reply when you saw Dean come back from his room. It was your turn to drool. The man was too good looking for his own good, but in that suit, he was perfection. The dark charcoal grey suit looked good against his tan skin, and made the white of his shirt pop. You had gotten a green tie to match his eyes, and the effect was drool worthy.

"You cleaned up real nice," you tell him once you got your voice back. You handed him a beer. "Ready for dinner?"

"Hell yeah, I'm starving," he replied looking at all the decorations. "But you didn't have to go through all this trouble, it's just a birthday."

"But we wanted to," you tell him. Taking his hand you lead him over to the table. "Pie!" he practically yelled, excitement shining in his eyes. "And burgers from Bob's burger joint. Thanks you guys! It's awesome!"

Walking up, Sam handed him the present you had bought together. Dean opened it up to find a photo album. The pictures of their family were in there, along with a bunch you had taken in the year you had been together, along with some of all four of you.

Dean jumped up and gave you a big kiss on the cheek, and hugged Sam and Cas. "Thanks guys, this means the world to me."

You spent the rest of the evening, eating burger and pie, and looking through the pictures. Dean of course had to try all four flavors of pie, you just settled with (your favorite flavor). Castiel left soon after. Sam stayed for a little bit then went to bed, winking at you. Dean put on an old record on the bunkers record player, (Y/N) would you like to dance?" Dean asked, holding his hand out. As Time Goes By started playing, and you took hold of Dean's hand. Dean held you close, and you two started swaying to the music, your head nestled on his chest. Even when the music stopped, you kept dancing.

Finally, Dean stopped. Kissing your cheek Dean whispered into your ear, "thank you so much for the best birthday of my life. However, I think it's time for my final birthday present."

Trying to remember if you had forgotten something, the smile plastered on his face made you realize what he was talking about.

"I still need to get you out of that dress (Y/N), Dean promised as he walked you down the hallway to his bedroom. "Then my birthday will be absolutely perfect."


End file.
